The bride in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Han and Leia's wedding night. Leia brings a certain surprise to show Han as they consummate their marriage, with plenty of lovemaking, naked skin, food, and overall comfort. Contains some mild spoilers for "Woman in Gold", so read that first. Rated M for sexytime.


**The Bride in gold: A Star Wars fanfic by Thelegoking99**

 **Not much to say, just a little sequel taking place on Han and Leia's wedding night, with a certain outfit being worn during the night's activities. Sweet, short and sexy, adults only because of sexytime and references to sexual assault. Enjoy!**

Leia shuddered in anticipation in her beautiful white wedding dress as she held Han tightly in the back of the _Millennium Falcon_ , with Chewbacca acting as their chauffer through the clouds of Bespin. She could hardly believe this day had finally happened, her wedding day to Han Solo. Of course, she would have hardly believed she'd fall in love with him to begin with. She hugged him close as he gently held her with his calloused hands, kissing her face and making her blush.

"Happy marriage, Mrs. Solo." Han said with a smirk as he allowed Leia to lean into his side.

"And happy marriage to you, Mr. Solo." Leia said, giggling girlishly as she kissed his freshly-shaven face, holding him close as the _Falcon_ turned upwards and onto a tuft of cloud leading up to the floating metropolis that was Cloud City.

The marriage had been galaxy-wide news, with every news organization on the holonet picking up on it. There had been a lot of gossip questioning the marriage of the Princess of Alderaan to a smuggler, but there had also been just as much talk about Leia marrying the hero of the Rebellion who had aided them on multiple occasions, most notably saving Luke during the battle of Yavin 4 and aiding the Rebel troops on Endor. Luke and Mon Mothma had officiated the wedding, since both a master of a religious order and a leader in the Rebellion were the highest-ranking people present. Everyone they knew had attended, from their fellow soldiers like Wedge Antilles to close friends like Winter and Rystall Sant, who had also attended Leia's bachelorette party. Chewbacca had been Han's best man, of course, and had roared his celebration so loudly it startled some of the Ewoks attending.

"What're you thinking of, Princess?" Han asked, smiling slyly as he pulled her closer. Leia blushed slightly as she held him closer on the couch next to the holochess table.

"Just some…plans for tonight." She said, snuggling into his arms as he gently traced the back of her lacy wedding dress, fumbling for the zipper.

Leia giggled and playfully flapped his hands away.

"Patience, you old scoundrel!" She said with a laugh as she leaned into him closer, earning a laugh from her husband as the _Falcon_ slowly turned down the street. "If you start that now, Threepio's going to have to compensate for weight shift!"

"Oh dear Princess, I don't know if it would be viable to do so at this moment." C-3PO said as he dipped upwards onto another highway, with Twin-pod Cloud Cars guiding them. "You see, the shifting of interior weight combined with the compensation will likely result in interior pressure increasing due to-"

"It was a joke, Goldenrod!" Han said in his usual sarcastic tone as they turned left on another highway, slowing to a halt.

"Funny, you'd think I'd be able to understand it after all this time." C-3PO said as they flew towards a loading dock jutting out from Bespin, the Cloud Cars parking just ahead of the beat-up old freighter. Chewbacca slowly turned the _Millennium Falcon_ towards the docking platform, with C-3PO nervously watching.

"Careful, a little more to the left-!"

The droid was interrupted by a loud roar as Chewbacca swatted him with his paw, growling at the golden droid.

"Well, piloting starships for over 120 years is no excuse for language like that."

Leia and Han both laughed at the banter between their friends as Chewbacca shoved Threepio to the side and slowly landed the _Falcon_ on the platform next to the large main building, initiating the landing gear and opening the main hatch as Cloud City security approached, led by Lando Calrissian and two bodyguards. The couple exited the beat-up freighter as Lando approached them and shook their hands, smiling ear to ear.

"Congratulations, you two! Leia, great job finally wrangling in the old scoundrel!"

Han smirked at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Says the guy who swindled the previous director out of this place in a Sabacc game." He said with a grin.

"Hey now, I won that game fair and square. Or would you like me to bring up that game you supposedly won 'fairly' that got you the _Falcon_?"

Leia rolled her eyes with a knowing smile. Males, they were all the same. Pit them against each other and they'd spend days bragging about their accomplishments.

"Hey, you were going to cheat first. I just cheated better." Han said as he held Leia in his arms. "Now are we going to talk all day, or is the honeymoon suite ready?"

Lando motioned towards the platform as C-3PO and Chewbacca carried their bags, followed by Han and Leia who walked arm in arm.

"Thank you Lando, for everything." Leia said as they entered the main room of the docking platform's office, with Lando sliding a credit chip into a computer system.

"Least I could do, Princess. I'll waive your docking charges and make sure the refueling and repair work is taken care of."

The door opened with a hiss and Lando led the couple into an elevator, with Chewie and C-3PO following. Han held Leia's hand, looking into her beautiful eyes as she smiled nervously in anticipation of the night's activities.

"So, how goes the Tibanna mining?" she asked, trying to bring up some polite conversation to alleviate her nervousness.

"Much better now that the Empire's gone from Bespin." Lando said as he leaned against the elevator door. "We're doing pretty well since our new business came up. We've more or less cornered the market on rare implants."

"Really?" Han asked, looking surprised. Leia was also surprised. Cloud City had not been as well known for that when they were there last.

"Yeah, ocular implants, prosthetic hands, even cloned organs." Lando said as the elevator continued upwards, slowing slightly. "Available for all species."

"Well, that's great news!" Leia said with a smile, squeezing Han's hand as the elevator slowed even more.

"Yeah, apparently someone got the word out about Luke's fight with Vader. Apparently, the prosthetics used to make his replacement hand came from an old medical bay in Cloud City." Lando said with a grin. "Now the whole galaxy knows about the fight and this is more or less the main place to receive prosthetics. The medical market is booming here."

The elevator slowed to a stop, a beep announcing their arrival at the top floor. Chewbacca and C-3PO carried Han and Leia's bags as the newlyweds exited the elevator, Lando respectfully standing aside for them to pass as the Wookie and droid placed their bags in the room.

"You'll find the honeymoon suite just ahead and to the left." Lando said as he handed them a magnetic key. "I've got a room with an oil bath for Threepio and an herbal soak for Chewie, and room service is just a comlink away. Otherwise, you two have total privacy."

Han shook Lando's hand and accepted a hug from Chewie before he also gave one to Leia and then departed with Threepio. The couple headed down the hall, with Leia wrapped tightly around Han's waist. It was getting pretty dark outside, and he could see the darkened look of his wife's eyes meant she was definitely looking forward to the night's activities.

"It's still hard to believe this is happening." Leia said with a smile as they headed down the hall, the lights illuminating her angelic white dress and her hair, which was left long and loose underneath her veil.

"Yeah, who would have thought a smuggler like me and a Princess like you would turn out so perfect?" Han said as he playfully stroked his wife's back, feeling the bare flesh as he slowly undid the buttons.

"Hands off, flyboy." Leia giggled as she pulled his hands away. "At least wait until we get in the room. I've got a surprise to show you in a little bit."

She reached the door and unlocked it with the key, pulling Han inside and locking the door behind her. The room was a pristine white, with decorations including vases of flowers and an ice chest with a bottle of wine. Leia picked it up and read the label.

"Naboo blossom wine." She said with a smile. "Lando really did go all out here."

"Not sure I'm in the mood for much of anything but you, sweetheart." Han said as he wrapped his arms around Leia's waist. She stood on her toes and kissed him, closing her eyes as her white dress suddenly felt extremely restricting. She reached behind him and pulled off her shirt, his pants coming next as he undid her dress, leaving her in her white lingerie. Beneath the dress, Leia wore nothing but white panties with garter stockings and a white bra, but she quickly pressed against him as she ripped off his underwear, leaving him naked as he reached for her bra straps.

"Wait." Leia said as she gently took his hand in her own, leading him to the bed. "I still have that surprise for you."

She set Han down on the bed, studying his naked form for a moment before turning around and pulling out a large changing screen. She stepped behind it and turned on a light behind it to illuminate the area behind her, making her silhouette stand out as she stripped off her bra and panties.

"If this is trying to get my engines going, you don't need to do that." Han said, chuckling a little to alleviate the mood. "I've been ready since the end of the ceremony."

He was worried she was scared of her first time, and tried to calm her down with humor. However, that didn't seem to be the case as Leia giggled easily behind the screen. He could see her putting on something that looked like…well, he could exactly tell, but it looked almost like a swimsuit if you left out the flowing skirt he could see silhouetted behind the paneling.

"No, that's not it." Leia said as she fastened something over her chest. "Han, do you remember when we were in Jabba's palace?"

"How could I forget?" Han said as he swallowed hard. "From what you said, it sounded awful."

He had been blind the whole time, but Leia had told him about what had happened. How she had been forced to strip naked in front of Jabba's court, the humiliations she had endured since becoming a slave girl, from being groped and defiled by Jabba and the Gammoreans to being made to wear nothing but a gigantic, padded diaper in public for hours upon hours, which she had previously been forced to wear overnight by Boba Fett. He remembered holding her for the brief moment they got in his cell and knowing she was clad in only the most revealing of outfits Jabba owned, worrying about her dignity and privacy. Han didn't know exactly why she was bringing this up now, but listened as he heard metal against metal behind the changing screen.

"It was, and that outfit he made me wear was the absolute worst." Leia said as she stretched out, the silhouette of her body looking practically bare. "You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable it was."

She reached over the screen and grabbed a silky, blood-red robe that was draped over the top, wrapping it around herself as she exited the changing screen. Han noticed a bit of darker, almost burgundy-colored cloth swishing out from beneath the robe, curious as to what that was from. He was curious why Leia was bringing it up. Was she that fearful about being a virgin? Or was there another reason related to her virginity?

"Anyway, I told you that I threw the outfit away." She said as she sat down on the bed, kissing her naked husband gently.

"Well, who could blame you?" Han said as he held her gently, kissing her back. He felt something metallic on her bicep and wrist, feeling curious about it.

"Actually, it wasn't quite the truth." Leia said as she placed her hands on his own as she stood up. "I thought about us…and how we could be…more than lovers…and I just wanted to show you how proud I feel. I wanted you to be my first."

Han looked into her brown eyes, looking for any signs of fear. She hadn't been raped, had she? Was that why she was so nervous?

"Leia honey, in the palace, they didn't, you know-?"

"No, they didn't. And that's not why I'm so nervous." Leia said as she blushed. "I stayed a virgin. Miraculously, I might add."

She bent down and kissed Han, standing straight up as her robe rustled.

"You know, you never got to see what he made me wear." Leia said with a blush as Han kept holding her small, pliable hands. "It really was quite something."

Han looked at her with a quizzical glance as she stood straight up next to the bed, her arms crossed over her shoulders.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…I wanted you to be my first. And to be the only man I will ever wear this for." Leia said as she cast off her robe, revealing exactly what she wore underneath. "Surprise, my beautiful scoundrel."

Han's eyes widened at the sight that lay before his eyes as his wife twirled to show off the skimpy outfit she had worn beneath the robe. Leia wasn't naked, but what she was wearing left almost no difference.

"What do you think, love?" she asked, holding her arms above her head and twirling like a ballerina. "I saved it just for you."

The top was a solid gold and brass brasserie with harness-like protrusions underneath the bust to hold it in place and thin spaghetti straps on the back that left almost all of her back visible without losing support for the bra, the cups of which were decorated with a wavy pattern of gold that looked like a side view of a woman's figure. The bottom part was a pair of triangular golden plates that hung loosely over her groin and buttocks, the front plate decorated with stylized artwork. When Han studied them a little closer, he could see the vague shape of a uterus, a pair of ovaries, the endometrium, the fallopian tubes, and the vagina, even the vague shape of an unbroken hymen. It was highly stylized, but they were all right there for him to see. Hanging from the plates was a split-skirt made of burgundy-red lashaa silk, creating the barest hint of privacy between her legs. Holding the two skirts together were two clips that were made to resemble the lips of a women's vagina, cementing the sexual nature of Leia's current manner of dress. Continuing downwards, Leia wore two jerba leather boots with golden trim around the cuffs, the peanut color contrasting the outfit strangely. She wore an armband that resembled a snake coiling around her bicep and a bracelet with a hole in it, also resembling a woman's vagina. Han shuddered at the thought of Leia wearing it anywhere that had even the slightest chance of strangers seeing her in it.

"Leia…" he said, motioning to the costume. "…is that really the-?"

"Yes, just slightly modified." Leia said as she strutted forwards and knelt on the bed, staring hungrily into her husband's eyes. "For one thing, the bra doesn't sag as much. I also left out the hairclips because they would be too much trouble to put on anyway."

She kissed him as Han shuddered in surprise, feeling the tightness between his legs in response to seeing his wife in such an outfit. He felt ashamed for thinking of Leia in that way and looked away, earning the comforting touch of her hands on his face.

"Han, what's wrong?" she said, looking into his eyes as her long brown hair draped in front of her.

"What's wrong is you're wearing that…thing like nothing happened." Han said with a look of shame on his face. "I just…I feel like a Hutt right now, looking at you like this."

Leia kissed him gently and bent forward on her knees, kissing Han again and wrapping her arms around him.

"Women look at you like that all the time, it doesn't make you feel bad, does it?" she asked as she gently coaxed him into laying down on the bed. "Why should it make me feel embarrassed to have my husband seeing me like this on our wedding night, in the privacy of our own room?"

Leia lay on top of her naked husband, feeling his erection pressing against the inside of her thighs.

"I'm proud of this costume, Han. I wore it willingly to save you." she said as she reached down and stroked her naked husband's hips, making him shudder.

"It's just…I don't want you to feel humiliated." Han said as he placed his hands on her waist and shoulder, careful not to touch anywhere else. "Especially now, when you should be feeling happy."

Leia kissed him again and sat upright in a kneeling position, pulling Han to his knees as well.

"I'm not humiliated at all Han, not when I'm with you." she kissed Han and held him close, the cold golden material of her bikini making goosebumps appear all over his flesh. "I feel strong wearing this bikini. There are many women who feel empowered being totally nude, and I admire them for that."

Leia wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him as he kissed her back. She kissed his cheeks and neck, moving over to his ear and nibbling the lobe gently.

"Besides…" she whispered. "…this outfit only reminds me of how much I love you. I wouldn't wear it for anyone else but you."

"Leia…" Han whispered as he grasped her shoulders and moved his lips downwards, kissing her cheeks and then the neck, tasting the smooth flesh. "…you are an amazing woman. I can't imagine anyone else who would still wear this after all you went through…"

Leia kissed his lips and held him closer, allowing him to kiss her bare clavicles and the tops of her breasts.

"No more words, flyboy." She teased as she pulled him so close his groin touched her crotch plate, going erect from the cold gold. "Just do whatever comes to mind."

Leia tasted like fresh fruit from a layer of body butter, doubtlessly applied while he had been behind the changing screen. Han kissed her skin ravenously, as if to consume her like a glorious sexual feast. She giggled out loud as she stroked his back and nibbled his ears, whispering sweet words of love into them. Leia felt Han's calloused hands unstrapping her brasserie, allowing the golden cups to fall from her firm breasts and revealing her to his sight. She leaned back and fell to the bed, closing her eyes as his lips kissed her stomach and then reached farther downward, kissing her waist. Leia moaned and curled her toes, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut as his lips locked with her womanhood, making her incredibly-moist vaginal lips flex open like a fish mouth. She felt his fingers gently thrusting into her and pulling them wide apart, his tongue licking the sensitive clitoris inside. Suddenly, she was pulled back upwards, tugged into a sitting position as Han held her above him.

"Get on top, Princess." He whispered in her ear, stroking her back and carefully sliding the armband off of her bicep as he tossed the golden bra onto the mattress. "I want you on top for now. Be powerful, be strong."

Leia smiled and spread her legs as Han stroked her bare back and touched her rear skirt plate. It amazed him to realize she hadn't worn any panties under the skirts. Then again, she hadn't been allowed to wear underwear of any kind in Jabba's palace. Han shook the thought of Jabba out of his head as he grabbed the skirts, feeling underneath them as Leia squatted over his manhood, erect and ready for her use. With a swift movement of his hands, Leia's skirts were removed and tossed off the bed, the skirts fluttering over the golden bra and snagging onto it as both disappeared off the edge of the mattress. Han then started gently fingering Leia as he stood before him, naked as the day she was born and looking extremely excited from the foreplay taking place before her eyes.

"Han…" she gasped as she bucked back and forth on his fingers, his other hand stroking her bare back as she tried to roll onto the bed. "…my god, Han…"

"Sssh." Han whispered as he kissed her ears, his manhood rubbing against her thighs as he held her tightly in a sitting position. "Stay on top for now, Princess. Let me be your throne for a while tonight."

Han withdrew his hands and then moved them onto her hips, tugging her body down onto his solid erection. Leia gasped loudly and threw her head back as she felt his genitalia, firm, healthy and strong, entering her vagina with a smoothness she had not anticipated. She spread her thighs and knelt on top of him, feeling his manhood traveling deeper and deeper into her body. Leia felt him pause as he touched the feminine barrier inside her, gently thrusting back and forth as she gasped and moaned in the alien sensations inside of her. She had used a vibrator and a dildo as a teenager, but nothing she could ever insert into herself could ever compare to the feel of a living, breathing male inside of her, around her, touching her and kissing her, whispering into her ears and wrapping his legs around her own as she knelt on top of him.

"That's it, Leia. Just relax." Han said as he held his wife in a kneeling position above his hips. "Do whatever you want, go at whatever pace makes you comfortable. And tell me if you want to stop, I'll stop and snuggle you if that makes you feel better."

Leia didn't answer, instead gently grinding against Han's genitals as he gripped her hips tightly and stroking them. She let out a low moan, closing her eyes in rapture as Han held her closer. She could feel him touching her back and stomach, stroking gently as he slowly slid backwards against the head of the bed and pulled Leia into a position where he was sitting up and she was kneeling on top of him. He kissed her breasts as she gasped, feeling the sensations building up inside of her like lightning. Leia kissed Han over and over as he gently thrust inside of his bride, feeling her inner muscles holding him tight. She felt absolutely amazing, to be so free, to be raw, naked, and protected by Han, in the bed that felt so soft and wonderful she swore she could swim in its mattress. Leia felt him kissing her cheeks as he grasped her face in his hands, his lips brushing against her own.

"You're so wonderful, Princess." He whispered. "Strong, powerful, beautiful…I don't think I know any woman who could have killed Jabba while in your position."

Leia smiled ear to ear as she felt Han thrusting inside of her, working her insides as she moaned louder and louder. His hands stroked her back as he thrust into her again and again, working upwards and stroking through her long brown hair. The lovemaking continued for a few more minutes, with Leia moaning in pleasure on top of her husband. She gasped as he came inside of her, flooding her uterus with his essence.

The two of them gently detached from each other, Han kissing her as his eyes slowly closed. Leia held him tightly as the burning between her legs went unsated, not caring at the moment as she stroked his bare back.

"That was…great." She gasped as she tried to ignore the ever-present tingling between her thighs. She kissed him again and again, rolling over as Han suddenly grabbed her again.

"Hold on there, sweetheart. We're not done yet." Han said as he climbed out of the bed and reached into a refrigerated compartment next to the bedside table, pulling out a fancy dinner platter with a metal dome covering it.

Leia sat up, her ears perking up at the sound of the dome being removed. A platter of fresh fruits, bread, fish, and a medium-sized bottle of aged spice wine were revealed, a miniature feast for the naked couple.

"Eat up, darling. You must be exhausted." Han said as he poured wine into a pair of glasses for them.

Leia could have swooned. What a wonderful man, to think of something like this on their wedding night…

"Thank you…so much…" she said, her breath coming in choppy gasps as she crossed her legs on the bed, sitting on top of her feet to attempt to alleviate the burning between her thighs. "…you were…amazing."

She slowly chewed her food and took a long sip of the blossom wine, glancing out at the window as the clouds of Bespin had turned grey from nightfall. Han knelt just in front of her, his legs also crossed as he ate his meal. He held out a handful of grapes as Leia opened her mouth, allowing him to place them over her beautiful lips. She gently pulled them off of the stalk with her tongue, rolling them around in her mouth before chewing them, one at a time.

"Such a gentleman…" she sighed as she pulled herself closer to him, her nipples hardening as she ate the fish, her body feeling less tired now that her stomach was getting full. "…did you do all this…for little me?"

Han kissed her and gently slid the dishes aside, pulling her body close to his as he pulled his face back and teasingly dragged a piece of the fish over her face, trailing it over to her lips.

"Of course, your worship." He said as he held it over her lips, teasing her with it as he pulled it out of reach. "Only the best for the Princess I married."

Leia accepted the fish and ate it in three bites, loving the barbequed flavor, the perfection to which it had been cooked. When the meal was finished, Han removed the plates and cups from the bed and gently eased Leia onto her back again, making his bride gasp in surprise.

"Now, let's continue where we left off." he whispered as he cupped her buttocks with his hands. "As I recall, Princess, you never came tonight."

Leia blushed as he held her hips in his own hands, his face reaching down to her vulva.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to-"

Han cut her off with a swift movement of his head, his lips pressing tightly against the pursed lips of her vulva. Leia shouted his name as her now-extremely sensitive vaginal lips were kissed and caressed and touched by Han's lips and tongue, growing sticky and wetter by the moment. She grabbed his head as he continued on, thrusting his tongue deeper into her body and making her intimate lips stretch with pleasure. Leia cried out Han's name at the very top of her lungs, tears blinding her as she came. Her orgasm shuddered through her body, triggering another one as she leaned into him.

"Han…I don't know…what to…say…!" she gasped out, resting her head against his chest.

"Do you want to stop, Princess?" Han asked as he continued peppering her with kisses, stroking her long brown hair as she lay next to him.

Leia shook her head and pulled him closer, a hungry look in her eyes as she tasted her own juices on his lips. She turned around and got down on her hands and knees, thrusting her bottom towards him.

"Not yet, you scoundrel." She said as she panted loudly, licking her lips and spreading her legs apart as she knelt doggy-style. "I want you to take me from behind now."

Han smirked at her aroused state, kissing her back and ears as he pulled her long, disheveled hair back and wound it into a ponytail, using the sexy thong panties she had worn under her wedding dress that now lay discarded on the bedpost next to her trunk to tie her hair back.

"If you insist, my golden girl." Han whispered.

Leia could have swooned right there at his words as she heard him pulling a bottle out from under the bed. She turned to look at him as he was rubbing blue liquid all over his erect rod.

"What's that?" she asked, feeling curious but also worried. Was it something medical? Was something wrong with him?

"Lubricant." Han said as he put the bottle on the bedside table. "It's going to feel a lot better now."

Leia sighed in relief, glad her husband was healthy and whole, ready for her tonight. She relaxed slightly as she knelt on her hands and knees and tensed her hips in anticipation. She had never had any kind of sex before tonight, but now, for whatever reason, she felt adventurous, willing to try anything as long as it was with Han.

He crawled over to Leia and grasped her hips as she lay beneath him doggy-style, kissing her bare back and stroking her breasts and stomach as he moved upwards and whispered into her ears.

"If it feels uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop right away, Leia." Han promised as Leia trembled beneath him on all fours. "Do you understand, love?"

She nodded and spread her legs wide apart, allowing Han to kneel behind her and plunge deep into her body. Leia threw her head back and cried out loud, the alien sensation of rear penetration making her head spin with pleasure and pain. She felt his solid rod entering her sphincter and rectum, which clenched him tightly as the powerful appendage penetrated her body and made the muscles in her anus contract and expand slightly, squeezing around him and straining her body slightly.

"Oh dear goddess…!" Leia moaned as she felt him thrusting back and forth gently, his hands stroking down from her breasts to his midriff and then reaching down to her waist. "…please…don't stop…!"

Han rubbed his hands over Leia's vulva, which was now soaking wet by now. He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder blades as he thrust into her over and over again, his length plunging deeper and deeper with every thrust of his hips. His left hand stroked her hair as he plunged into her from behind, his right hand continuing to stroke and finger his wife's feminine triangle as it grew sticky and throbbed to the touch.

"Relax." Han whispered into Leia's ears. "It's time to switch again. Get ready."

She moaned loudly as he gently flipped her over onto her back, plunging deep into her vulva and holding her legs wide apart. Leia slipped her legs forward into a crouching position and then slid them upwards between herself and her husband until the hollows of her knees were hooked over the top of Han's shoulders.

However, instead of plunging into her, Han kissed around her pussy lips, making her feel uncomfortably aroused as he continued to stop from time to time and instead cuddle her gently. Leia was feeling unwholesomely turned on.

"Please, Han…" she begged as she felt her powerful heart pounding inside her chest. "…make love to me."

"Are you begging me, Princess?" Han teased as he carefully touched and caressed her body, her nipples turning rock hard.

Leia nodded, her eyes turning darker as she grabbed him and pulled him until his eyes were meeting hers.

"I can't wait any longer. Just take me."

"If you insist, your worship."

Leia cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt him entering her most private of crevices. The sensations from the earlier teasing and touching of her body came back and hit her like a speeder, making her lose herself in the pleasure she received as she kept her legs folded over her firm breasts. Leia moaned and cried out Han's name as he plunged deeper and deeper, her current position allowing him to plunge as deep as physically possible.

"Sssh, just relax." Han said as he gently thrust in and out, Leia pinned beneath him with her legs still hooked over his shoulders. "Save your voice for later, when you'll really use it."

Leia could have swooned right there if she wasn't being continuously thrust into by her husband. She bit her lip and moaned as she was kissed and caressed by Han, the rhythm continuing inside of her body for at least 20 minutes and playing havoc with her hormones as the sensations of pleasure built up to their zenith inside her body.

"Han…!" she gasped as she felt herself squeezing him tightly. "…I'm going to-!"

Han cut her off with a kiss as he plunged as deep as he possibly could, pushing Leia over the edge with pleasure. She screamed at the absolute top of her powerful lungs, her entire body shaking like mad as she came, Han exploding inside of her shortly thereafter. It was like the calm after a storm as Han held her in his arms, laying back and staring out the large window in their suite as Leia lay on his chest.

"Take a look at that view, sweetheart." Han said as he turned her around, laying her on her back next to him.

Leia drowsily opened her eyes and looked. The windows of their Cloud City suite showed a wonderful view of the thick clouds surrounding the floating complex. The surface of Bespin below was entirely invisible, and it looked absolutely wonderful.

"It's like…we're in heaven." Leia said, her body shuddering as she held Han close, snuggling up on his chest as the sun went down. "It's so beautiful. I can't thank you enough…my husband."

Han kissed her and held her close to him, resting his hands on her bare hips.

"You're welcome, my wonderful worshipful Princess." He said as he slowly wrapped himself around her, enveloping her body in his own as the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

Han and Leia lay snuggled into each other's arms as they dreamed of each other and their future, their bodies warming each other as they slumbered. The room was silent and dark as the sun went down, the mood in the lovely room being one of complete relaxation and love as the husband and wife within it slumbered, content to lay in each other's arms as long as possible, dreaming wonderful dreams. The pieces of the golden bikini lay scattered on the floor, its final purpose accomplished.

Leia was a strong and powerful woman, and she felt all the more so for having worn her bikini in confidence within the privacy of the bridal suite.

She had used a costume meant to humiliate her and turned it into an outfit of power, used to kill a crime lord and then later to arouse her husband on their wedding night.

She no longer felt ashamed of it or her own sexuality, but she was proud of both and of herself. She was strong, she was powerful, and she was sexy.

She was the bride in gold.

 **The end**


End file.
